Fase 4
La''' Fase 4''' es una transformacion que obtuvo Sonic al final de la serie. Se puede describir como la fusion de todas las transformaciones de Sonic (Super-Forma, Fase 3, Werehog, Forma Dark, Darkspine y Excalibur). Posteriormente Shadow la obtuvo en el paraiso y de por si haciendo que Shadic tenga acceso a ella. Apariencia Los rasgos que poseen todos los personajes que han alcanzado esta transformación son la aparición de pelo en el pecho y que las púas y las orejas obtienen un color blanco en las puntas con muchos mechones. Les crecen púas adicionales y los zapatos se transforman en botas con armadura en las rodillas. Los parpados y la zona alrededor del ojo son de color rojo y los ojos son amarillos. Aunque cada personaje tiene características propias: * Sonic: Su pelaje se vuelve del mismo azul que el Werehog. Su cabeza obtiene las dos rayas blancas de la forma Darkspine, las botas son similares a los zapatos del Werehog y la armadura de las rodillas son partes de la armadura Excalibur.En la tercera temporada su apariencia es parecida a la de Izanagi fase 4 sus guantes se vuelven rojos y la parte de sus dedos desaparece y tiene gemas rojas en los guantes ademas que una de sus puaz se pone frente a uno de sus ojos simulando un flequillo de color blanco * * Shadow: Su pelaje es rojo y su raya roja de la cabeza obtiene un borde amarillo. La armadura de sus rodillas portan su emblema. * Shadic/Izanagi: Su pelaje sigue siendo azul con rayas rojas como en su forma base. Obtiene las dos rayas de la forma Darkspine, solo que son rojas en vez de blancas. Sus botas son una mezcla entre las de Sonic y Shadow, y los guantes se vuelven negros y cortos. Su chaleco obtiene un pelaje blanco alrededor del cuello y una correa en la zona de la cintura. Variantes Fase 4 híbrida La obtiene Sonic en la OVA 1 cuando Izanagi destruye la Tierra para que pelee en serio. Su ojo derecho se torna negro (como cuando Shadow había vendido su alma) y su brazo derecho obtiene un aspecto más Werehog. Nunca la usa en combate ya que adquiere inmediatamente la versión monstruosa, pero una copia de este Sonic seria utilizada por Izanagi como última prueba para Shadow en su resurrección en la OVA 4 también aparece en la tercera temporada Super kaioken fase 4 Sonic combines phase 4 with the kaioken to increase the power of his form, but as the same as Phase 3 kaioken, it strains is body more. Fase 4 monstruosa La obtiene Sonic inmediatamente después de obtener la versión híbrida y cuando el odio se apodera de él. Se vuelve más grande y obtiene una apariencia más Werehog combinada con un monstruo. Su defecto es que solo ataca a base de fuerza bruta y no es buena al momento de defenderse. Usuarios # Sonic # Shadow Izanagi/Shadic # Sonic Fase 4.png Shadow Fase 4.png Shadic-Izanagi Fase 4.png Curiosidedes * Así como la Fase 3 está basada en el Super Saiyajin 3 de Dragon Ball Z, la Fase 4 se basa en el Super Saiyajin 4 de Dragon Ball GT, ya que estas dos últimas se basan principalmente en la transformación primitiva (el Ozaru de Dragon Ball y el Werehog de Sonic Unleashed). * Shadow es el único cuya Fase 4 no logra superar el poder de la forma final de Shade Man. * El símbolo que Shadow porta en sus botas es el emblema del videojuego Shadow The Hedgehog, que salió en 2005. * A diferencia de Sonic e Izanagi, Shadow no posee mechones blancos en las orejas. * Parte de las botas se basa en las del erizo Silver, el cual nunca apareció en la serie. (puta q sad)Categoría:Tranformaciones